Edventure: Journey through the cosmos
by adventureboysm
Summary: After they're escape from the kankers(alternate end of BPS by Matfix) & finally becoming friends with the entire Cul-De-Sac. The eds discover a ship from an unknown world. As they repair it. They seek out into their greatest adventure where no Ed has gone off before. (Alternate timeline thanks mr Matfix i owe you one)
1. Edventure Chap 1

After a long journey away from the Cul-De-Sac & now finally friends with neighborhood kids as well( **especially overcoming a bit of their nightmare of the kanker sisters** ). Ed Edd( **double dee** ) n Eddy were having a comfort time in their favorite van.

Whew. What a day. Eddy said while laying on the bed

Indeed Eddy. No more scams, no more havoc, & no more kank- Double dee was interrupted by Eddy

Don't even mention those dolts. It was already horrifying enough before we made it home! I had nightmares for weeks of what those kankers did to us! Eddy shouted

Hearing the name of the kankers. Ed showed a wide eyed expression as he screamed.

Who? What? Where? Kankers! Ed yelled

Double D tried to relax him

Please Ed calm down. They aren't going to torture us anymore. Know they are in juvenile. Which means we won't be hearing from them for a long time. Edd

Better be. I don't want to get another torture from those treacherous kankers! Eddy growled

Ed poped.(yawn) Sleepy time guys. Ed said

Double D notices the sun going down

Oh my. It is getting abit late. Perhaps we can speak for another matter fellows. He Said

Fine. As long as we never think of those kankers, that's fine by me. Eddy frowned

But before they were about to leave ed stood still.(same look he had when he first saw eddy's brother trailer)

Eddy & Double D noticed their statue friend staring at something.

Hey(snaps finger at Ed while fainting)

What clawed you out Ed? Eddy asked

That. Over there. Ed pointed his finger

His friends turned as they noticed something very strange.

A ship( **appearance as alphilon from Ratchet & clank. But it's not a lombax ship**)

What is that? Eddy asked

Hmm. Fascinating. It looks like a fallen ship. That came from...outer space! Double D said

Ed's eyes were grin as he smiled

A real live spaceship! He shouted

Oh boy!(3x)

This thing's really a ship? I truly doubt it. Eddy not believing this one bit

Or perhaps you aren't looking well enough Eddy. In fact we should repair it to it's natural state as it was before. We might also learn more of it's origins & where it came from.

Sound like a plan fellows? Double d asked

If you say so sockhead. What do you think ed? Eddy asked

The big oaf just jump as bunny while smiling

I'll take that as a yes. Well what are we waiting for? Lets get this over. Eddy Said

The three eds carried the damage ship to the house of Edd while opening the garage door to place the ship there.

Meet up here early tomorrow you two. double d says to his friends

Why that early? Eddy whined

Because we don't want anyone to know what we're rearing on. Also my parents will arrive late soon. Double D said

All right. Fine. We'll meet up early tomorrow. Eddy says as he accepts the schedule.

We're gonna be on a space ship guys! A space ship adventure in the universe! Ed happily shouted

Yeah(3x) We get it. Anyways see ya in the morning Double D. Come on ed. Eddy said while holding the oaf

Nighty night fellows. Double waved his friends

He then turned his attention to the ship as he holds his tool box.

Fear not my mechanic friend. I will have you repaired in no time!

Before he began to fix while his tool touched it. The damaged ship began to glow on it.

Huh!? A shocked Double D wondered

His eyes turned white as he sees a strange vision before shaking it out

What in the world was that? What did it just showed me!? Double D asked

Maybe i shouldn't think about it & probably get back to work. He continued while getting back to repair the ship

 _Meanwhile in the corners of another world's Galaxy(_ **not the eds or any other** _)_

In a large galactic ship stood a blue skin alien with red eyes in black robe Armour. He is known as the empire king( **whose true name is Dregg** )

"At last...After eons of searching..i have finally found them". "The chosen warriors who held on the great artifacts, & relics that the prophets have spoken of." "And once I find them"& then..., "I the empire king will eradicate them & rule not just the universe but their entire world as well. (evil chuckle)

Behind him was a mysterious cloaking figure standing in the shadows.

"Transport us there". The empire king ordered.

"Yes master."

Oh & before you do,..i have one solution for you to do". The master ask

"That is"?

Search through your staff to find more of them & inform me if they are the ones the lost relics,ships, or your staff sensing the power that the prophets spoke of & bring them to me."

"Of course master. Though i wish to inform you that i am sensing more of them out there but not from the world here, but others as well. The ancient relics, & artifacts are held in some ships that held them are in different worlds." Once i find them, these warriors will not stand a chance against you, master. However there are some spirits from the ancient timeline are somewhere in different realms as they have tried to search for the warriors. Let me investigate for you master & i shall inform you of the identity of those pesky warriors at any means necessary."

The empire king smiled evilly

Very well. Now go & set coarse!

"As you wish." With that said the cloaking figure vanished leaving the only the empire lord himself as he looks into the view of space

 _Soon when i have the items i will gain control of all worlds & then it shall be mine!"(evil laugh)_

(Evil laugh)

Next day

After a long night of repairs. Double d was laying on the floor sleeping while snoring abit.

Sleepy,Sleepy,Sleepy.

Wham!

A loud knock from his back door to the garage awaking Double d as he turned around to see Ed & Eddy

Hey Sockhead. What'cha doing in the garage? I thought you said that we'd work together to get this ship fixed up? an upseted Eddy said

Hmm? Oh i am sorry about for that Eddy. I couldn't help it. It was just too damage & i just couldn't wait til morning. Edd confused & apologies

Aw. It's ok Double D, Eddy & i understand. Can we go inside of the ship? Ed asked as he enters the ship

Careful Ed, you don't know how it works or if it's in progress. Double d said with a warning look

Relax sockhead. We're just gonna take a look at this & see if there's anything working or not. Eddy replied

Oh boy(3x) This is just like those three astronaut from robot rebel ranch! Ed shouted while pressing the buttons & moving the space wheel

Ed stop! You might damage the controls! Or worse get the ship torn apart! Edd freaking out a bit

Yeah lummox,we don't know if this thing still budges or not. Eddy agreed

But Eddy i was just playing with it while imaging of us being in space. Oh what's this do? Ed said as he notices a switch he had not seen while holding it

NO ED!

(flipped)

Everything begins to hover as the ship itself awakens

Uh..Where am i? How long has it been?

Hearing the voice shocked the eds.

Did you guys hear that ship speaking? Eddy asked

The ship started to remember something

Oh my. Im on a planet called Earth. I must get back! Uploading coordinates! The ship said as it closes it lid & beginning to hover

The eds tried their best to get out.

Ugh. Won't budge out. Eddy gritted

Oh dear. Im afraid of what's about to happened next fellows. Double d whimpered

Are we going on a carnival ride? Ed asked

Cul-De-Sac

On the other side from Double d's house, we see the neighborhood kids( **their names are Kevin,Nazz,jimmy,Rolf,Sarah, & Johnny who has a wood pal named Plank)** were enjoying their hang out while using a film camera held by Kevin.

 **Smash**

They turned around & were shocked to see a ship rising up from Double d's roof

"Holy Macrol!" Yelled Jimmy while pointing at the ship in mid air in terror

"Yowzers!" Screamed Sarah

"Whoa!" shrieked Kevin & Nazz

Johhny just made some whimpy sounds

"Great Gasp!" Rolf yelled in terror

As they see the ship turned around to the sky, Kevin filmed the camera on the ship as it about to burst.

The ship begins to fly away as it's boosters charged up while heading up to the sky with voices of scream & laughter inside of it

Howhoaaaa!

Gwahaaaa!

Dahaaaaa!

The screams & laughter continued until the ship opens a gateway( **or portal,wormhole,dimensional rift anything you can think of** ) & enters through it as it closes from behind as it closes.

The kids stood silently until Nazz spoke up

"Was that the eds inside of that ship?"

No body said anything but showed shocked & sad expressions

Kevin held the camera knowing that it's their only hope of proof to show what happened to the eds.

"Yeah Nazz. It sure was.

Everyone still watched the sky and to think whether or not this could be their last chance of seeing the eds. For how long it would be

Rift way scene

While flying through the unknown dimension the eds held on to each other( **same expression from out with the old & in with the ed bathroom scene**) of wondering where they are off to. Suddenly the ship spoke out

"I am deeply sorry of frightening you of this. But i must have you in deep slumber now."

"Deep slumber!?" Eddy shouted

"Forget it! There's no way we'll be in a..snore"

The eds were sleepy gassed by vents as the ship keeps flying through until it zooms to the black dot.

Zoom!

 **A/N: This will be a different scene where the mysterious ship opens a portal/gateway/wormhole/dimensional rift but it will also be an inspiration scene when the kids see the ship fly off & hear the eds scream & laughter at the same time. The inspiration goes to Yue Twili: The author of Edventure: Tools of Destruction back in 11 & deleted in early 12. I hope you'll return the story soon. Everyone loved it. I loved it. But i will support you along with others til then. Good luck.**

 **P.S. I decided to add some changes into this. So i can make less chapters of making more words instead of less to make the story more exciting. Also i still have alot to learn of how to do it really well and understand the genre too. But im not ever giving up on any of my stories one bit! Its not easy but the more i try the better i'll get. Hope you understand.**


	2. Chapter 3

_SUBCONSCIOUS_

An unknown amount of time has passed since the eds have been taken from their world, as they find themselves flowing around in a dream

"What's this"? Double d wondered

"Oh what hit me"? A head aching Eddy asked

"Ah ha ha ha!" Ed is flying"! Said a happy Ed

Suddenly three glowing owls appeared out of no where

"Oh my"! Double d spoke in shock

"What the?" Eddy wondered

"Chickens!" Ed shouted

"Those aren't chicken lumpy!" They're owls". Eddy irately said

"But why are they here?" Double D wondered

The owls began to fly away as a light spread from behind

"Come back chickens!" Ed cried as he chases the owls

"For the last time monobrow..They're owls"! Eddy yelled while chasing the oaf

As the two set off Double d wondered if the owls really wanted him & his friends to follow them for a reason & possibly share a connection to them.

There was only one to find out for sure if they really want to figure out the answer

"Wait for me fellows!" He shouted as he chased after them


End file.
